


Parseltongue and Shapeshifters

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band), hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and parselmouth, san is a metamorphamagus, unspoken feelings, wooyoung is a animagus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: Wooyoung and San, a mighty duo of Hogwarts.They're both very, different from the rest of the student body. Wooyoung can talk to snakes, and turn into one, and San can make himself look how ever he wants.They are in year 6, and for as long as they remember, its only been them, until now. The mighty duo ends up getting a whole gang, all of which have their own fun backstories.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Parseltongue and Shapeshifters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, this is my first chaptered piece here, the sexc content will come soon, don't worry. This part is basically just a intro into this small little world I'm building. 
> 
> Also tw// theres a small, super tiny n brief mention of harassment, if that triggers you, please refrain from reading this chapter. Know I will never put explicit rape/non-con in my stories. 
> 
> anygays, I hope yall enjoy!! I'll try my hardest to make sure this is updated regularly!!!!

San and Wooyoung. Wooyoung and San. The inseparable duo. 

Everyone at Hogwarts knew the two by name. How you may ask? They were different.

Wooyoung was a muggleborn, who knew something was up with him since he was very young. Why? He could speak with snakes. He could carry on a rather in depth conversation with snakes, his parents only thought it was a pigment of his young imagination. 

But when he got that letter from Hogwarts, and their endless research did no good, they almost didn’t let him go for the fear it was a prank. 

But when the presence of a kind witch, who named herself as the Minister of Magic, came to their doorstep to explain to the confused family what was going on, as well as a few fun demonstrations of magic, and directions to Diagon Alley, they caved. 

The nice lady pulled the small Wooyoung to the side whispering, “You’ll do great, have no fear in yourself and your ability.” It gave him confidence in himself. 

He thought that maybe his ability to speak to snakes was normal, but it was far past that, it was seen as evil in the eyes of almost everyone at the school. 

He learned it was called Parseltongue. The ability to speak with all types of snakes and serpents.

His placement in the Slytherin house was quite fitting in this sense to him. 

People said that he was faking it, that he only wanted to be the center of attention, “No mudblood can be a Parseltongue!” they would yell. That was until a kind boy, with dark hair approached a crying Wooyoung in the corner of the common room. 

“Hi, I’m San, and I’m different too.” He smiles, Wooyoung looks up at him with glossy eyes filled with confusion. “W-what?” 

San smiles, before making a small face of concentration, his hair changing from a deep black colour, to a bright purple colour, Wooyoung's eyes growing to be the size of saucers.  
“W-what the.” He asks, a small hand reaching to touch his hair. It was indeed real, not a figment of his tiny imagination.  
“I’m a Metamorphmagus! I can change my appearance however I please.” San pipes, before changing his hair color back to black. 

Wooyoung had never heard of these words. Parseltongue? Metamor -whatever it was. He was so new to all of this magic stuff. 

He looks up at the boy, who is staring at him with a bright dimpled smile on his face. 

“But you aren’t considered evil. People dont think youre lying, You have actual proof that you’re actually different. People don’t buy it when I say i can speak to snakes. They just look at me like I’m a monster or a liar.” He mutters, tears falling further down his face. 

The dark haired boy hits his knees on the cold ground, wiping the tears from Wooyoung's cheeks. 

“No, baby don’t cry, please don't cry. You aren't a monster. You’re a human, you just have a gift that a lot of others don't possess, and that's perfectly okay.” San speaks, voice soft. 

Now years later the two are 6th years, and they have been inseparable since that night. 

The two boys were quite possibly the most feared in their class, and of the upper classes. 

Nobody knew why, but the two, when together were terrifying. 

Puberty had hit them, and that had thrown their confidence into their minds. 

Using their combination of gifts as a ploy to deter their enemies, it's a perfect match. 

“Choi San!” The voice of seventh year Lee Seoho yells. 

San turns, eyes dark, a questioning look on his face. 

“I can never get past the fact that you, a noble pure-blood of Slytherin, follows around this mudblood like he’s a fucking life line.” He spits, voice cold and sharp. 

San stares for a moment, hair immediately changing from his signature black, to a fiery red colour. 

Before any words could leave his mouth, Wooyoung, whose eyes are a dark black glare, steps in front of him. 

Parseltongue slipping from his lips like it was his native language. 

Wooyoung had learned how to control it and how to better himself in speaking it, and sometimes, when angered, it would take over his speech, he assumes it's his conscious telling him to watch it before he says something he will regret later on. 

Seoho looks at him, a clare of pure amusement on his face. 

“You think speaking that is going to scare me Mudblood? Try a little harder next time maybe.” He retorts, his comrades, who kept their mouths shut behind his back snicker at the comment. 

“Oh sorry, I thought you would understand, being a whole snake and all.” It being Sad and Wooyoungs turns to laugh. 

Seoho snickers at the remark, though his eyes turn dark. 

“Listen mudblood, You don’t scare me. Sure you can speak Parseltongue, but you’ll never be more than an anomaly.” He growls, face inches from Wooyoungs. 

His next decision was a bad one, but he found it funny. 

Through his years of struggling with being a Parselmouth, he, though against many rules, became an animagus. He could morph himself, or parts of himself, into an animal. 

Wooyoung, to no surprise, decided to go with a snake. He intended to register himself after he graduated, so nobody had to worry there. 

His bad decision though, was letting his tongue take the form of a snakes, and slip out of his mouth, waving tauntingly in Seohos face. 

The oldest eyes widened, backing away, Wooyoung flashing his eyes, which are glowing yellow colour adorned by thin black slits in the center. 

“What the-” Seoho mutters before running off. 

Wooyoung chuckles to himself, the stares from onlookers burning into him. 

Him and San smile at each other, the event having gone smoothly in their favour. 

“Come on Sannie, we have to get to class.” Wooyoung mutters, the two begin to walk to class.

“P-please stop.” a strained voice yelps from around the corner. San and Wooyoung peak around the corner, only to see a blonde Ravenclaw, pinned against a wall, a group of Slytherins.

Park Seonghwa was his name, top of the 7th year class, Head Boy, a model student. 

He may be a model student who has a decent amount of power, nobody cared. They would push the boy around, hex him and bring him to tears on a daily basis. 

“Hey!” Wooyoung yells. San looks at him with wide eyes, muttering and is you serious, under his breath. 

The men who were surrounding him turned to look, laughing lowly at the sight. 

“Leave him the fuck alone.” Wooyoung snaps, Seonghwa looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Who are you to tell us what to do, Mudblood?” one of them snapped, teeth gritted. 

Wooyoung simply hums, moving the dark green scarf around his neck to show a shining green badge pinned to his robe, adorned with a ‘P’. 

He cocks his eyebrow at the others, smiling a sinister smile. 

“I can't do much, but I sure as hell can tell the Head of the House and get all,” the blonde pauses to count the group of boys, “eight of you, severely punished for sexually harassing another student, a head boy at that.” 

He mutters. He rarely used his prefect status to his advantage, but it came in handy when it needed to. 

The group of boys all groan, before running off in many directions, in order to not get reported to the Head of Slytherin house. 

Seonghwa drops to his knees, no intentionally, they just seemed to give out. 

His whole body shook from the sobs he was letting out, hair disheveled and robe gone askew. His white button up shirt was half unbuttoned, the tie pulled loose. He looked like a mess. 

Wooyoung collapsed to the floor beside him, not daring to touch him, knowing the poor boy was scared out of his wits. 

“Seonghwa-hyung, I’m sorry about what those guys did.” Wooyoung mutters, trying to find the others eyes among the mass of blonde hair and tears. 

Seonghwa simply looks up, eyes bloodshot and glossy, pain evident in his eyes. 

“T-thank you.” Seonghwa mutters. 

Wooyoung smiles softly, “It’s no problem. Don’t think I won't go to the House Head later, What they were doing was very uncalled for.” 

Seonghwa looks at him, smiling softly. 

“Hey, lets bum outta class, just this once, and go hide away from everyone hm?” San speaks up, kneeling beside the others. 

Wooyoung looks at him with a smile, knowing exactly what he meant. 

“What's your next class hyung?” Wooyoung asks, looking to Seonghwa, who was now using the sleeves of his robe to dry his tears. 

“P-potions.” He stammered, trying to adjust himself to the best of his ability.

“Okay, that works, He’s my head of house, I'll tell him later then.” Wooyoung replies. 

He stands, reaching out a hand to the other boy. 

“Follow me?” He asks, smiling. Seonghwa stares at his hand for a moment, before taking it into his own, smiling in return.


End file.
